I'm Yours Forever
by wishyouweremineforever
Summary: Before his mother turned his brothers, his sister and himself into vampires, Kol had someone. He ran away from her to save her from the new him and he thought she had died like a normal human would, but what happens when she suddenly appears in Mystic Falls? What happens when they find each other again? *Not going to follow the episodes*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – How It Used To Be**

_"You'll never catch me!" A young blond girl yelled out as she ran through the woods with a smile on her face. A young beautiful boy chuckled in response and said, "Are you sure about that, love?" He picked up his pace to the point where he was right behind her. His arms immediately found her waist, stopping her from running any further, and pulled her to his chest. "No! Let me go!" She said with a giggle, trying to get out from his grip but his arms only pressed her tighter against his chest._

_ The boy tripped down on a branch, sending them both to the floor; the girl still pressed against his chest. They laughed together, not caring if they were lying on the woods' dirty ground._

_ The girl turned around in the boy's arms, smiling up at him as she rested her chin on his chest and her beautiful blue eyes looking into his dark brown eyes. One of her hands came up to his brown air where she interlocked her fingers. One of his hands stayed on her waist while the other came up to her face to put a piece of her hair behind her ear. His hand rested against her cheek where he caressed her with his thumb. They smiled at each other, their eyes shining with love and admiration._

_ "I wish we could stay like this forever." The girl whispered as she pulled her face closer to his so her forehead was resting against his. "Me too but, unfortunately, we can't. If we don't go back know they might think that something happened to us." The boy said as he rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo's kiss. The girl giggled slightly before crashing her lips against his._

_ "We need to go, now." The girl said, breathless, as she pulled away from his lips. The boy nodded, trying to catch up his breath. "Yes, we should go." He said, pecking her lips one last time. They smiled before getting up, intertwining their finger and making their way back to the village._

_ "I love you, Kol." The girl said as she rested her head against his arm._

_ "I loved you too, Cassidy." Kol told her before kissing her head._

…

_ "Kol? Kol, what's happening?" Cassidy screamed out for him as she saw him storming out of his house and into the woods. Kol didn't answer, he just started running with his new found vampire speed, leaving her behind._

_ Cassidy looked around in the woods as she noticed that she had lost him from her sight and that she was lost in the middle of nowhere. "Kol, please!" She screamed out, hopping that somehow he could hear her. He didn't answer back, but she didn't give up. "Kol, please, don't leave me here." Tears were now running down her face. Cassidy crushed down into the floor, putting her hands to her face to stop the tears from running but it was useless. They kept running._

_ Suddenly, Cassidy felt arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulling her up. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The arms were too familiar to her and the feeling that her stomach got when they touched her was impossible to miss. "I knew you weren't leaving me, Kol. I knew it!" Cassidy said as she turned around in his arms and circled her arms around his neck._

_ Kol took a deep breath, trying not to give up to the temptation of her blood._

_ He pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers; his eyes were closed trying to focus on _not _killing her, even though it was very complicated. "Cassidy, you need to get out of here. You're not longer safe with me." Kol said, opening his eyes and looking into her lovingly blue eyes which were already looking into his. She shook her head lightly. "No, you can't leave me. I'm not… I'm not going to leave you, Kol. Not now, not ever." Cassidy told him, more tears streaming down her cheeks yet again. Kol sighed sadly._

_ Without giving it a second thought, Kol grabbed her by her waist and in less than a second they were standing in Cassidy's room. She pulled away from him and looked around. _**How did we get here so fast? **_Cassidy thought as her eyes returned to Kol's form beside her bed. "How did you…?" She asked him, gesturing to her room with her hands. "I told you, you're not safe with me anymore. I'm not… Human." Kol told her, not really wanting to give up his new true identity. Cassidy kept looking at him, trying to understand what was happening._

_ "You're not leaving, not without me. I refuse to live the rest of my life without you." Cassidy told him, taking a step towards him. She didn't really care what he was; she just wanted to be with him… Because she loved him. Kol shook his head vigorously and took a step back from her, putting his hands in front of him to tell her to not come closer. Cassidy, whatsoever, didn't care. She kept taking steps towards him until she had grabbed his hands in hers and was standing right in front of him. She could now see the blood around his mouth, making her gasp lightly, but she didn't care. She _would not _lose the man of her life. _

"_Please, don't leave me, Kol. Please, don't leave me." Cassidy whispered to him, her eyes scanning over his features. Kol didn't answer; instead he just looked into her eyes. "I don't care what you are. You're still the same person to me. We'll figure something out. Together, like always." Kol smiled at her words, but he didn't give in to her words. He couldn't drag her up into his problems, into his new life, and risking losing her along the way. He couldn't make that risk. Kol couldn't live with the fact that if something happened to her, it was _his _fault._

_Kol kissed her forehead then her cheek then her neck and, finally, her lips._

_He pulled away and looked into her eyes. His mother had told him about what he could do, so he was going to try it no matter how much it hurt. Kol looked into her eyes – the eyes he was going to miss so much, the eyes he loved – and took a deep breath. "Kol?" He heard her say, fear clear in her voice, making the job much harder for him. He kissed her forehead again as if reassuring her that everything was going to be okay._

_Looking into her eyes again, he made his final decision._

"_You're going to forget everything that happened today. You never saw me running into the woods and you never went after me. You passed the night in your room, sleeping." A lonely tear run down his cheek as he pronounced his words. "From now on you will only remember me as your first love, the boy who made you feel special and that loved you as much as you loved him. You'll remember that I, my brothers and my sister went out of town due to some personal reasons that I never told you about." Kol finished._

_He kissed her lips one last time, before running out the door and out of her sight._

_Kol didn't remember much after that night. He remembered the pain he felt in his heart as he ran away from her. He remembered of not wanting to feel any of his pain, but holding up because he knew that Cassidy wouldn't like it if he turned into a complete monster._

_Kol thought he would never see her again but he was completely wrong. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Mikaelson Ball**

Kol walked through the famous Mikaelson Mansion, greeting people from all over town. One of his older brothers, Niklaus Mikaelson, had decided to make a ball to celebrate the peace between his family and the Mystic Fall's gang. They had finally come to good terms with them. Klaus would leave Elena and her loved ones alone, since she was now a vampire and he didn't care about his hybrids anymore.

"I hope you're having fun, brother." Klaus said as he came next to Kol and patted his shoulder. Kol looked over at his brother and sarcastically smile at him. "I still don't understand why you made a peace offering with the Salvatore Brothers and the doppelganger, but yes. You can say I'm having fun." Kol said before drinking from the glass of champagne in his hand. Klaus sighed.

It was clear in Kol's voice that he was still in pain because of what had happened centuries ago with the love of his life. Kol knew she would be more than dead now; she would be buried six feet underground. It hurt more to think that she had probably forget about him and find someone else to brighten her days. Or maybe she had found someone not worthy of her love… If that was the case, and if he toke his thoughts that way, Kol would be extremely angry with himself and with his life.

"It passed centuries now since you left her. You need to move on, Kol. Kill someone instead of just drinking a little from them and making them forget." Klaus said with a smirk on his face. It seemed like he was always smirking and it made Kol slightly disgusted by the thought of doing something that Cassidy wouldn't like him to do. Klaus seeing the expression on his little brother's face laughed, only to be interrupted by Elijah who said, "Niklaus, maybe it is better if you leave Kol alone. There's no point of putting something in his mind that he doesn't want to do." Klaus' smirk disappeared as he glared at Elijah and left, probably to find someone who he could sink his teeth into.

"Thank you, Elijah. You and Rebekah are the ones who actually understand why I'm still doing this after all this years." Kol said as he turned to face his older brother. Elijah smiled before resting one of his hands in Kol's shoulder and giving him a comforting squeeze. "We're family, Kol. I will always be here for you, besides you weren't the only one who lost something that night. I and Rebekah lost a best friend; we lost someone who was as close to us a true sister would be." Elijah said in a soft voice, memories of his best moments with Cassidy running through his mind. Kol smiled up at his brother. "I know. I'm grateful for all the support you have been giving me in the past centuries. Really." Elijah nodded before walking away from Kol and leaving him to his own thoughts.

"_**If one day something between us doesn't work, I want you to promise me something." Cassidy said as she was lying next to Kol, on the woods' ground, staring up at the stars. Kol turned his head to her, watching with tender as her beautiful blue eyes scanned over the dark sky. "And what is that?" Kol asked her. Cassidy turned her head to him just to see that he was already looking at her. She leaned closer to him, so their foreheads were pressed against each other. "I want you to promise me that you'll still be you, that you won't change because the pain took over you." Cassidy said.**_

_**Kol was confused, but he agreed with her. He knew that he would be in a very terrible pain if he lost her. She was the light of his life, the one who would brighten up his day, no matter how bad it was. Kol nodded to her before kissing her tenderly and softly.**_

Kol sighed as the memory ran through his mind. It had been one of the last nights they had been together before his mother had turned them into the creatures they were today.

Kol walked back inside of the house and returned to greet everyone he hadn't seen yet. He had just greeted a young couple when someone walked through the mansion's door. The girl had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful dark red dress that came all the way down to her feet. The smell of her perfume reached Kol, making him stop in his tracks. Strawberry and Vanilla. That was Cassidy's perfume when she was human. Some witches had made it for her in one of her birthday and it always complimented her sweet and gentle personality.

"Kol, is everything alright?" Kol heard Rebekah ask as the blond girl came up to him, noticing the change in his body. "Do you see that girl at the door? Who does she seem like?" Kol asked his sister, completely ignoring her question. Rebekah looked at the door and just as her eyes landed on the beautiful blue eyed girl, she let out a soft gasp. It was impossible. "I can't believe this…" Rebekah whispered. Both of them kept looking at the girl.

As if sensing someone's eyes on her, the girl turned around just to meet Kol and Rebekah's stare. She smiled softly before walking more inside of the mansion and grabbing a glass of champagne from of the trays that one of the waitress had. She quickly took a gulp from it, enjoying the little sparkle in her throat. She looked around the room, trying to find more familiar faces. She smirked as she caught Elijah's stare. Not giving him a second glance, the girl kept walking around.

Later that night, the Mikaelson's that were present were reunited in the backyard of the mansion. Esther had died as well as Finn, so now it was only Rebekah, Kol, Klaus and Elijah.

"Are you sure it was her?" Klaus asked them as his brothers and sister finished telling him what they had seen. "Yes!" Rebekah snapped at her brother, she was trying to act cool but it was being very hard. "We do not know if it is really her. For all we know, she could have had children after we left and they carried the generation. We do not know if it's really our Cassidy." Elijah said in a calm voice. He seemed like the one who was always calmed, no matter the situation. "What do you mean we don't know if it is really her, brother? Didn't you smell it? The girl was using Cassidy's perfume, the one mother's witch friend made when we were still human." Kol snapped as he was pacing around in front of his brother and sister. "Kol, stop!" Rebekah said as she started to get annoyed. She put a hand in his arms and stopped him from kept moving around but Kol pulled away and stormed into the house.

Just when he was about to go in the mansion, the girl from earlier came out. Kol could see the gentleness in her eyes and there was small tears gathering up in the corner of her eyes. They stood there looking at each other, Kol's eyes traveled all over her body to see if he could find something familiar that would connected her to the girls he was still so deeply in love. His eyes came down to the hands she had in her stomach, holding the clutch tightly. Kol's eyes widened as he noticed the daylight ring on her right ring finger.

"Cassidy?" Kol whispered without noticing. The name slipped through his lips without he even thinking about it. It felt so good to pronounce her name after so many years. For a minute, Kol thought she hadn't heard him but then he looked up into her beautiful blue eyes and let out a soft gasp. "Kol?" She asked him in the same tone of voice he had used just a few minutes before.

Kol slowly nodded, letting out a few tears himself as he walked closer to her.

He brought his hands up to her face and caressed her cheeks, cleaning them out of the tears that had been falling down her face. Cassidy did the same to him, the feeling of his skin on her fingertips being so soft that she was almost afraid that he wasn't real. Kol was feeling the same thing; touching with as much tenderness as he could, afraid that she would just disappear in thin air.

"You're alive. You're alive." Kol murmured over and over again.

Cassidy nodded every time he would say it, confirming his thoughts.

"I'm here, Kol. I'm here." She told him before wrapping her arms around his neck, tightly. Kol wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, wanting to have her closer to him if that was possible.

"I'm never going to leave you again, Cassidy. I promise, my love." Kol whispered in her ear, making her smile as she buried her face in his neck and let more tears fall but she didn't care, neither did Kol. They were together again and that was all they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_**Before you start to read the new chapter, I wanted to thank you for all the reviews you guys have given me and the favorites and follows. I also wanted to warn you that the story have outfits. You just have to go to my perfil page (?) and click on the link that says "I'm Yours Forever" and you'll be lead to my polyvore page where the outfits are. ANYWAY... I hope you like the new chapter. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 – Mystic Falls and Mystic Grill**

Cassidy rolled around in the bed.

She had been awake for a few hours now and no matter what she did, she just couldn't get back to sleep. It had passed, at least, two days since she had been reunited with the love of her life, Kol, and his family. Cassidy was trying to avoid all the questions they had about how she was alive, who turned her into a vampire or even how she died. It wasn't an issue she liked to talk about so Cassidy just tried to ignore it as best as she could. Kol understood her, she needed time and he was going to give her that.

Maybe that's why Cassidy couldn't sleep at night. The feeling of guilt for ignoring their question or avoiding any question related to the past, made her head go around and around during the night. She just couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't snap out of her thoughts, so she ended up passing the night awake.

Cassidy turned around in bed again, closing her eyes as the sun came through the window and hit her face.

"Love, you rolling around in bed isn't going to help you to sleep." A very familiar voice said from behind her. She knew that voice too well and the feeling it gave wasn't one to ignore. Cassidy smiled as she turned around in bed again to face the man lying beside her.

Kol had his eyes closed, one of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other arm served as a pillow to Cassidy. She could see the smile making its way to Kol's soft lips, making her smile as well. Slowly, Cassidy brought her fingers to his lips; tracing them as gentle as she could, fearing he would disappear any minute. Slowly, Kol opened his eyes and started down at her; the feeling of her fingertips tracing his lips sending his stomach in a fit of butterflies.

"I know it won't, but I can't help it." Cassidy whispered to him, her beautiful blue eyes looking into his dark brown eyes. Kol reached his hand to her face and twirled a strand of her blond hair in his fingers. "Why can't you sleep? Do you have nightmares?" Kol asked her, his eyes shining with concern. Cassidy looked down at her hands which were now resting on his bare chest. She sighed. "I just feel guilty, you know… Talking about my past and how I turned isn't exactly something I like to do and avoiding the issue seems like the best choice, but then I remember you and your brothers and sister and I know that you have the right to know about it and I just…" Cassidy said, telling him the real reason for being so… uncomfortable during the last nights.

Kol sighed and sat up in bed; his back against the head of the bed. Cassidy sat down next to him, their legs intertwined in each other. Kol put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him so her head would rest against his shoulder. "We don't need you to tell us right away. We will give you all the time you need, love. There's no pressure here, I promise." Kol said as he looked down at her. Cassidy nodded before looking up at him and smiling.

In a fraction of a second, Cassidy moved so she was now sitting down on his lap; each of her legs in each of his sides. Kol smirked at her and said, "I see how this is going, Love. You know I'm the king of this game?" Cassidy smirked back and leaned closer to him, so their lips were brushing against each other. She said in a seductive voice, "Oh really?" Kol nodded. Cassidy smiled seductively and brushed her lips against his ear before saying, "Well… I'm the queen of this game." Kol chuckled and wrapped her in his arms, his lips smashing against her in a hungry but passionate way. Cassidy wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, as closer as humanly possible. Their chests were pressed against each other and their lips kept moving in sync.

Slowly, Kol brought his hands under the shirt she was wearing which was actually his. Last night, after the ball, Kol had insisted for her to stay with them and he gave her one of his shirts which reached just above her knees. Kol rubbed his hands against her skin, going all the way up to the curve on her boobs. Cassidy moan as she pulled her lips away from his and started kissing his neck.

Suddenly, she heard something crashing downstairs. She pulled her lips away from Kol's neck and tried to hear better but there was nothing, not even a fly. "Hey, it was probably nothing. Please, don't ruin the mood, love." Kol told her as kissing her neck, making her concentrate on the action that was happening at the moment. Cassidy rubbed her hands from the back of his neck to his shoulders and then all the way down to his stomach, feeling his muscles under her fingers. Kol was about to pull the shirt over her head when another crashing sound sounded from downstairs and, this time, it was louder.

"Please, tell me you heard that." Cassidy whispered as both of them looked at the bedroom's door. Kol nodded slowly and said, "I heard it, love." Cassidy got up from her position on his lap and stood up on the side of the bed. Kol did the same, standing right behind Cassidy where one of his hands was on her waist. As they slowly walked towards the door, they heard another crash. "Should we go and check it out?" Cassidy asked as she leaned her back on Kol. "Yes, we should. Come on!" Kol said as he took her hand in his, intertwined their fingers and opened the door.

Carefully, Kol and Cassidy made their way to the living room of the Mikaelson mansion. When they got downstairs, they were unsurprised to see Klaus and Damon fighting all around the living room. Cassidy calmed her heart and rolled her eyes before resting her forehead against Kol who just chuckled at the sight in front of him. "I thought we weren't supposed to fight." Kol announced their presence, making Klaus and Damon stop their fighting and look at the couple. "Wasn't that the goal of the pact we made not a week ago?" Kol continued as he walked down the rest of the stairs and sat down on one of the couches. Cassidy was right behind him, sitting down next to him and putting her legs on Kol's lap. Damon looked at them with confusion and disgust, while Klaus just smirked. "Well, of course, little brother… But how fun would that be?" Klaus said, as he cleaned his clothes out of the invisible dirty. Damon scoffed and glared at Klaus. Cassidy raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, it's clear that you don't understand the meaning of a pact then…" Her tone told them she was little bit tired, angry and annoyed. Before anyone could answer, Cassidy got up and walked upstairs.

"You're up for it, gentlemen. She's not very nice when she's angry." Kol said with a smirk before walking away, following up the stairs.

When Cassidy walked out of the bathroom, already cleaned and dressed up, Kol was sitting down on the end of the beg already dressed. Now that she took a closer look at him, his hairs was so much different than the last time she had seen him but she wasn't expecting it to be another way. She didn't expect him to have the same hair cut for more than a thousand years.

Kol smiled up at her as he saw her come up to him in yellow high waist shorts and a black jumper; she was wearing black platform boots. The outfit complimented her long tan legs, making it difficult for Kol to take his eyes off of her. Kol heard Cassidy's sweet soft chuckle before her voice came, "Enjoying the view, sweetheart?" Kol smirked up at her and bit his lip, "It's a really good view." Cassidy chuckled again before flashing over to him and intertwining her fingers in his hair. Kol closed his eyes and enjoyed the filling that _that _practically action gave him; the butterflies and the fireworks in his stomach. Cassidy smiled as she saw his peaceful expression. She bent down and pecked his lips, feeling his hands coming up to her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Do you want to show me around town? I'd like to know this town better." Cassidy asked him. Kol opened his eyes and smiled at her before nodding and pecking her lips. "It sounds good for me, love. Let's go." Kol said before taking her hand and leaving the house.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kol and Cassidy were walking hand-to-hand all around town. Kol had showed her everything: the shops, the Mystic Grill, the high school… Everything. Cassidy was amazed how beautiful of a town Mystic Falls had become. It was good to see that everything had improved so much and that so much people chose Mystic Falls to live in, even though sometimes that wasn't such a great idea. Mystic Falls had a record for attracting vampires and other kind of creatures and that wasn't very good for the people in town.<p>

Being a vampire herself, Cassidy still had problems in controlling her hunger but having Kol around her made that task easier. He would squeeze her hand and rub her knuckles every time he felt her body tense and she would close her eyes, take a few deep breath and open her eyes again with her body visibly less tense and more relax. It was like he was her salvation…

"I forgave you, you know…" Cassidy said, all of the sudden, stopping in their tracks and turning her body to Kol who raised an eyebrow at her statement. "… For leaving." Kol sighed at her words and looked down at the ground. He was ashamed for what he had done to her and that day still haunted him down every single day. Without looking at her, Kol said, "I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you. I didn't know what I was capable of with my new found abilities and was afraid that having you around would end up with me killing you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if that happened and today I still leave with the guilt-" But before he could finish his explanations, Cassidy cut him off by smashing her lips to his and cupping his face in her small hands. She pulled away after a while and smiled at him, "I thought I told you I had forgiven you? I remembered that day after I was turned and I never blamed you for leaving me alone nor did I felt angry. It hurt but… I never felt any kind of revenge towards you." Kol smiled at her words before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head. "I'm just glad you're here with me. Again." He whispered against her hair before starting to walk again with one arm around her shoulders while her arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Kol, what are we doing here?" Cassidy asked as they walked through the Mystic Grill.

"We're here for a drink. I could need something to drink. What about you, love?" Kol asked her, his lips brushing on her ear as he rested his hands on her waist and guided her to the bar. Cassidy giggled and said, "Sure, why not?"

They sat down on the chairs near the bar.

Kol leaned forward on the bar, with a smirk, and said, "Hey, Matty boy!" A blond boy with blue eyes turned his head to them and glared as he catch sight of Kol. The boy, who Cassidy assumed it was called Matt by the nickname Kol had called him, walked over to them with a glare on his face. "What do you want, Kol?" He asked them in a threatening tone on his voice. Kol raised his hands in defense, claiming he had come in peace. "Easy there, mate. I'm just here to have a drink with girlfriend." Cassidy blushed as Kol mentioned her as his girlfriend. Matt looked at one of the eldest vampires and raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of the beautiful blond girl by Kol's side.

Cassidy smiled at held out her hand to Matt, "Hi. I'm Cassidy Hale. It's nice to meet you. I'm assuming your name is Matt?" Cassidy said, being as nice as she could to the human boy in front of her. Matt accepted her hand and took it in his hand. He smiled, a frown on his face, and said, "Hi. I wish I could say it was nice to meet you too but I don't really know much about you so I guess I can't really say something I probably don't mean. And yes, my name is Matt." Cassidy chuckled at his answer, "I guess I understand that. Kol and his family don't really have a good reputation with you and your friends, but I can guarantee you – at least – that Kol's going to change his attitude. He's not really a bad person." Cassidy said, making Matt smile in amusement and Kol smirk (just because he knew he could be a better person when she was around).

"I doubt that, but willing to wait and see it." Matt said before walking away.

Kol looked at Cassidy with a smile and handed her the drink he had ordered for her. "When did you get the drinks?" She asked him, raising and eyebrow at him. "When you were talking with Matty boy." Kol answered and took a sip from his drink. Cassidy smile and took a sip from her own drink, before looking back at Kol.

"Enjoying the view, sweetheart?" Kol teased her as he felt her beautiful blue eyes on him. Cassidy smile and got up from her chair, coming closer to him so Kol was facing her and she was standing in between his legs. She knew he was using her words from earlier against her. She didn't mind. "It's a really good view." Cassidy said with a smile and rested her forehead against his. Kol smiled back at her before kissing her lips, savoring her strawberry lipstick. They pulled away with a smile in both of their faces. Kol smirked and said,

**"I like that flavor. You should use it more often."**

_**Review.  
>Favorite.<br>Follow.**_


End file.
